Change of Heart
by diveintomyeyes
Summary: Lily's life is chaos, her mom's having an affair, her best friend is being snobby, she's a Prefect and to top it all off she was forced into a makover. How much sucker can life get?
1. New Beginnings and Old Friends

__

Change of Heart

Written by: DreamCloud53

****

Summary: Lily Evans is just your typical sixteen year old girl, her mother is having an affair on her father, she and her sister hate each other, and oh yeah she's a witch. A witch that has perfect grades, one of Gryffindor's Prefects, and a witch that's had some very drastic changes. 

Lily Evans sighed as she watched her mother walk up to the porch with her lover. The summer nights were getting a bit cooler signaling the end of summer vacation. She sat on her balcony relaxing in a large cushioned sun chair. Her silk black nightgown lay around her in folds like a beautiful dress. A light breeze ruffled her long red hair. 

Her eyes narrowed as her mother giggled when the brown haired man lightly kissed her ear. She got up and turned towards her French doors when a moan stopped her in her tracks. "Harold," her mother moaned again this time a slight lilt to her voice. Lily's full lips turned into a scowl and she turned around just in to see her mother kiss Harold. Lily's eyes became large and round, she turned to stalk off of her balcony down the stairs to the foyer. She waited impatiently tapping her slippered foot on the stone floor. 

She heard the faint click of a key in the lock and saw the doorknob turn gently. Her face was set in a deep disproving look as her mother walked in sporting a silly schoolgirl grin. Seeing this only worsened Lily's resentment towards Carroll. Carroll looked at her daughter and laughed, sauntering past her. Lily could feel her anger rising and her eyes starting to cross. Crossing her eyes was a bad habit she'd had when she was younger and now she couldn't help the way they slightly crossed when she was angry. 

She took a deep breath and took a step towards her mother where she stood removing her white satin gloves and hanging up her real faux fur wrap. Lily reached out and laid a firm but gentle hand on her Carroll's shoulder. She turned to face her daughter an annoyed look enlightened her face. 

"I know what you're doing. I've known for quiet a while and… I-- I just really don't think you should be doing that to Daddy Mum. It's wrong," Lily finished quickly afraid of her mother's reaction. It was something that had to be done she knew but she didn't know if she could take the wrath of Carroll just then. Lily tensed herself for a scorning but it never came. Instead Carroll snorted and shook her head. 

"Of course it's wrong Lily! If it weren't why would I do it? You're father doesn't cut it anymore. I need to live, to be young. Not some old housewife with two daughters and a dottering old fool for a husband. Lily dear, I love you and Petunia and your father very much but… Just let me do this okay? Mummy needs a break," after this she sighed and walked up the grand staircase. Lily closed her eyes and then headed towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Lily walked slowly and careful as not to spill her steaming tea or wake her family. She crept into her room quietly shutting the door. She sat in her butterfly chair and curled up clutching the cup. She took a sip of the tea, grimacing as the hot liquid burnt her tongue and throat. She blew on it sending steam over her face. Lily sat the cup on a coaster and leaned back. Lily was almost asleep when she heard a faint tapping noise. She mumbled incoherently and turned her head. The tapping grew louder and Lily sat up blinking away sleep. She squinted in the direction of the tapping and saw a snowy owl at her window. 

Lily opened the window to let the owl flutter in. It landed on her desk and caused some of her schoolwork to scatter to the floor. Lily scowled and took a letter off of the offered leg. The owl went over to her eagle owl's cage and starting drinking from a bowl. Lily shook her head and opened the letter. It read:

__

Lily, 

Have you gotten your Hogwarts supply list yet? I have and I was just wondering… do you want to meet in Diagon Alley sometime next week? You haven't written me is something wrong? If you need anything just tell me and I'll help you. I've been writing to Sirius for a while now. He is going to be meeting me in Diagon Alley too. James and Remus will probably be there also. He said there was something he needed to ask me! Send a reply! (Only one more year until we graduate!)

Natalie

Lily sighed, Nat was always swooning over a guy. She switched weekly, so did Sirius. They'd be good for each other. Lily scanned the letter again. True, Lily hadn't written but she had a good reason not to. She wasn't the old Lily. The old Lily was a chubby, shy girl with orangey red hair, glasses, and braces. She was no longer chubby. She was down to a size one two and still possibly going down. And her hair now had fiery red and blond streaks running through it. Her mother had made her shed the glasses for contacts and her braces had finally been removed to reveal perfect white teeth. 

She didn't want anyone to see her like this. They would think she was trying to be popular which, as she was reminded daily from the Gryffindor snobs, she defiantly was not. Her mother and her sister Petunia had bombarded her as she got off of the train. They had dragged her off to a beauty parlor and then a weight loss center. Or as Lily had put it "Barf City". She had gone through four pain stacking weeks of dieting and exercising finally loosing sixty pounds. Lily shook her head and opened a desk drawer.

She pulled out a pen and a piece of parchment. During the summer Lily preferred muggle pens and pencils to the quills, they got on her nerves and she usually ended up cutting herself. She wrote a note back to Natalie telling her she could meet and sorry she didn't write any and asking if Friday would be all right. She tied the letter to Nat's owl and took him to the window and watched him fly off. 

Lily walked back to her bed and laid back down. She looked at her clock and saw it was three in the morning. Lily rolled back over and fell asleep. 

***

It was finally Friday, the day Lily would go out in public with her new look. She was nervous as she got ready. She pulled on a pair of khaki cargo capris and a pale blue and pink halter-top. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and dabbed on some mascara and lip-gloss. Carroll honked the BMW's horn and she threw on a pair of brown slip on sandals, grabbed her Sak purse, and ran down the stairs skipping every other one. She got in the car breathing heavily. Carroll backed up and Lily turned the radio on. She put in her favorite cd and turned up the music. Carroll sighed. 

Sooner then she liked, they were parked in front of The Leaky Cauldron. "Do you have money?"

"Yes Mum."

"Alright, I'm going into the book store over here. Be back within two or three hours. Do you have your cell phone on?" Lily sighed at the normal procedure.

"Yes Mum. Bye Mum!" Lily jumped out of the car before Carroll had a chance to bother her more. She walked into the dimly lit pub. She went up to the bar at sat down. Tom, the innkeeper, came over to her.

"Can I help you-- Lily?" Tom peered at Lily with a shocked expression on his face. Lily grinned. 

"Hello Tom. How are you?"

"Fine thank ye… Ye don't seem too bad yerself," he returned the grin.

"I guess you could say that. Say Tom you haven't happened to have seen Natalie have you?"

"Aye, I have. She came through ten fifteen minutes ago." 

"Thank-you Tom," Lily nodded at him and went out the back. She tapped on the bricks and watched amazed as they formed themselves into a large archway. Magical things no matter how many times she'd seen them worked constantly fascinated her. Her eyes swept over the grand splendor of Diagon Alley. Shoppers in all different colors milled around looking at dragon liver, brooms, books, scales, cauldrons, gobstones, and one eccentric looking witch was cooing over an overly large plant with four inch fangs. Lily smiled.

She walked down the street and dropped by Flourish and Blotts, the books store. After she made her purchases she went across the street to the little ice cream parlor and ordered a triple raspberry chocolate sundae with nuts. She lavished each mouthful knowing she was disobeying her diet rules and her mother's as well. She loved it. Just as she was putting one of the last bites into her mouth she felt a tap on her shoulder. Lily turned around to find a confused looking Natalie. Her usually straight black hair was curly and half put up with chopsticks. She was wearing a short blue jean mini skirt and a red polo shirt. 

"Are--are you…um…" Lily laughed at Natalie's stuttering and stood up pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Hello to you too Neets!" Natalie pulled back looking at Lily with shocked eyes. Lily stood back so she could be inspected.

"What _happened?_ You look… good," Natalie finally choked out. Lily looked a bit dejected at her friends less then enthusiastic response. 

"Oh you--you don't like it?"

"No it's not that I don't _like _it, it's just that… it's not _you._ You understand." Lily didn't understand. Of all people she thought that Natalie would be the happiest about her change. Suddenly three panting figures appeared at their side. The slightly taller more muscular of the three straightened up and put an arm around Natalie. She looked like she was overflowing with happiness and smugness. She smiled coyly at Lily and turned to kiss Sirius. Lily looked disgusted as did the other two of the group. 

"Get a room would you?" said one of the others. He was almost as tall as Sirius and just as muscular. His black hair constantly looked windblown and his gray eyes always sparkled. The third member of the trio chuckled. His light brown hair looked very soft and it was down to his chin. He had bright baby blue eyes. Natalie straightened up and turned towards Lily. Everyone followed her gaze. Lily raked a hand through her hair as the three famous Marauder's gawked at her.

"Lily," Natalie said drawing her name out, "I believe you know my boyfriend Sirius, and James and Remus?" She laughed," of course you do! How silly of me." 

"You are Lily Evans? You're Chubby Bubby? Oh my gosh, what happened to your whale-- oof!" Sirius shut up when Remus elbowed him in the stomach. Natalie smiled cruelly. 

"Hello Lily, you look very nice," Remus said politely shaking her hand. Lily smiled and put her hands in her pockets, a very unattractive move, she knew but she didn't care. 

"Th-- thank you. Um… Nat? Could I speak with you for a moment? In private?" Without waiting for an answer she pulled a protesting Natalie by the arm into a nearby shop. "What is wrong with you?" Natalie frowned rubbing her arm where Lily had grabbed her.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, you mean! You're the one trying to be an A- crowd wanna be! I guess your real intentions finally showed through when you lost all of your fat layers. Well you looked better when you were chubby!" (_A/N: _Sorry I went kind of Princess Diaries with the A-crowd wanna be thing.) Lily looked shocked and walked out of the shop and past the staring Marauders. 

Lily took all of her confusion and angry towards Natalie out on shopping. She hit every store and came out with at least two bags. Finally she stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. She entered the quaint little shop and heard a faint twinkle from a bell. Madam Malkin came out with a flourish and smiled grandly at Lily. 

"Lily my sweet! How you've changed! You look positively radiant my dear!" Lily was swooped down upon and taken into a crushing hug by Madam Malkin. Lily had found a friend in Madam Malkin, or Maxine as she had insisted on Lily calling her. Maxine had red hair much like her own only Maxine's was slowly but surely turning silver. Her eyes were a warm bright sparkling black and she was just a tad on the chubby side. A prefect motherly figure. When she was at Diagon Alley Lily always made it a point to stop and talk with Maxine. Lily loved Maxine as much as she did her own mother if not more. 

"Thank-you!" Lily beamed. 

"New robes are in order I see. Come over here and stand on this stool," Lily stepped up on a stool and Maxine snapped her fingers. Suddenly a measuring tape appeared and began going around Lily's waist, and chest and going down her legs and arms. The measuring tape flew over to Maxine who studied it then walked to the back leaving Lily alone. Lily stared around the familiar shop taking in everything she already knew by heart. The counter top that was slightly littered with magazines, books, and cosmetics. The slightly worn and fading red waiting couch, the 'Wall of Shame' covered in pictures of witches at their worst. And lastly the 'Famous' wall. It held pictures and autographs of famous witches and wizards Maxine had done costumes for. There was a story behind each one of them and Lily knew them all perfectly. 

Maxine came bustling out with several selections in her arms. Lily smiled warmly at Maxine's happy face. They spent the next fifteen minutes trying on robes. Finally they were down to the last three. They were each dress robes that strongly resembled muggle gowns. There was to be a ball that year and Maxine had insisted Lily have the best. The first one she tried on dazzled even Lily. It was a succulent, rich green that made Lily's eyes shine. It had a long full skirt and a low dipping neck line. The hem and neck were both outlined in gold. The sleeves were long and came to point in a V midway down Lily's hand. Maxine beamed.

The second dress was a ruby red. It was just as long but tighter then the first. It was made of shiny material and clung to her curves. The straps were small and thin and it came to a low point on her back. The third dress was silver and made in the same fashion as the first. The neckline of this dress though, was a square cut making her breasts look full. Lily grinned. 

"Maxine?"

"Hmm? Yes Dear what is it?" Maxine came over and looked Lily over gushing compliments out as she went along. 

"Could you transfer the neck lines of the silver and green dress? Please?" Lily felt timid asking but straightened up when Maxine quickly and enthusiastically obliged. Lily put on the new and improved green dress and liked what she saw. She grinned excitedly as Maxine fluffed the skirt a little but the grin quickly faded when Natalie and the Marauders walked in. Lily hurriedly turned around when Maxine helped Natalie onto a stool. James, Remus, and Sirius lined up along the wall and watched as Maxine worked with measuring Natalie's ample and nicely given curves. Lily had always been jealous of Natalie. She was a natural beauty. 

Lily hadn't noticed when Maxine had left to get Natalie's robes until she came back and called her over. Lily flushed crimson at having everyone's attention's on her once more. She stepped off of the stool careful not to rip the skirt. As she went over to the count Maxine leaned against she felt Natalie's, along with the Marauder's, eyes stare into her back. She flinched. 

"Lily dear you're all done. You can go to the back and change if you'd like. And don't worry, it's all on the house. Think of it as an extra early birthday present!" Lily's eyes widened and she gave Maxine a large hug. 

"Thank you so much!" Lily rushed to the back to change. Once she was done changing the clothes began wrapping themselves for her. Once done she took them and walked out into the store. Thankfully Natalie and her "friends" were gone and Maxine was helping another customer. As she pushed open the door to exit she looked back at Maxine and smiled at Maxine's wink.

****

A/N: I think I'll stop here. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so be happy. I'll try to continue this but I have so many other things I need to be doing… I have an original I'm working on and Dark Secrets. I think I might pick up where I left off on some of the Lily/James stories on my other account. I don't know though. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and review.

****

DISCLAIMER: This goes for all future chapter: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does, but I do own Natalie and Carroll. So no stealing!


	2. The Dastardly Dou and Evy

Change of Heart  
  
Written by: DreamCloud53  
  
The next few weeks went by slowly for Lily. She was counting the days until September first eagerly. She received no owls from Natalie nor did she send any. She watched as her parents' marriage slowly disintegrated. Her mother's midnight scandals became more frequent. Her father, David, soon started having his own visits. He began seeing a leggy blond named Cheryl. Lily had caught them kissing in the same fashion as her mother had been caught kissing Harold one night. Carroll had been gone for hours and David had called earlier saying he had to stay extra late for work. Lily had been waiting up on Carroll when she heard a car pull up. Lily sighed and took her glasses off. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and put them back on. She got up and went out on her balcony once more. She expected to see Carroll and Harold but instead she saw her father. Lily gaped. Her father having an affair? She never thought it possible.  
  
She marched inside refusing to look anymore. She threw open her closet and dragged her butterfly chair to it. She put it in the largest niche and curled up in it wrapping an old tattered looking blanket around her. She reached for a box next to her chair and pulled out a portable cd player. She put on the headphones and pushed play. She skipped the first few songs until she came to her favorite. "I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons, finally content with the past I regret. I've found you find strength in your moment of weakness for once I've found peace with myself. I've been burdened the blame, trapped in the past for too long. I'm movin' on," she sang quietly. Finally she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally it was time for Lily to return to school. She had woken up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite. Carroll and David were already at the breakfast table. She walked up behind David and gave him a hug, which he returned with one hand. "Morning Daddy."  
  
"Morning honey, eat some breakfast." He went back to his newspaper. Carroll quickly came over putting pancakes on her plate. Lily grinned at her mother as she pulled out her favorite syrup. Carroll bent down and kissed Lily on the top of her head. She poured the syrup onto her pancakes confused.  
  
"Mum? Why did you make pancakes? I thought I was on a diet," Lily hurriedly took a bite out of her pancakes just incase her mother decided to take them back. Carroll gave Lily a genuine smile; something she hardly saw since she first caught her with Harold.  
  
"You are Dear but I thought that since this was your last day home for a while you'd like your favorite." Lily smiled back and continued to eat. Just as she finished her breakfast Petunia entered. Lily walked over to the sink to clear her plate and Petunia sneered at her. Lily, in return rolled her eyes as she stalked up to her room. She riffled through her closet until she found what she was looking for. A long black skirt and a pale almost see through pink peasant top with roses on it. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put her contacts in. She quickly jumped into the shower. Finally dressed she threw everything into a large cosmetic bag. She placed the cosmetic bag into her trunk along with some muggle clothes. She closed her lid satisfied and grabbed a messenger bag.  
  
In it she placed, the book she was currently reading along with another, her cd player, her cds, a sketchpad, charcoal pencils, and soft lead coloring pencils. She shut it and looked around her room. The familiar soft blues and greens became a blur when tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She cried every year. Lily loved Hogwarts dearly but nothing could replace her home. She heard her mother calling and took one last glance around the room. She grabbed her messenger bag and trunk and started out the door. She paused to look at herself in the mirror. She sighed at her false self and walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily made her good-bye's quick and walked through the barrier 9 ¾. She pushed her was through the crowds and heaved her trunk on the scarlet steam engine. She found an empty compartment towards the back and sighed gratefully. She stored away her trunk and sat down in a seat, putting her messenger bag in another. She heard the compartment door open and she opened her eyes, sitting up. Three girls walked in talking loudly. Two of the girls were twins. One of the twins spotted Lily and elbowed the other two.  
  
"Hallo, may we sit here?" Lily nodded. The three girls sat down. There was an awkward silence that was broken by the same twin who spoke before. "I'm Rhea. This is my sister Drhea, and our friend Evy," pointed to each girl in turn. They all smiled.  
  
"I'm Lily."  
  
"Hi Lily, what House are you in?" Lily squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"G-- Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor also," Evy said. "Rhea and Drhea are in Ravenclaw. What Year are you in?"  
  
"Sixth," Lily was very uncomfortably now. Evy looked at Lily with narrowed eyes then suddenly perked up.  
  
"Are you Lily Evans?" Lily nodded turning red. Evy smiled. "You look different. But a good different." Rhea and Drhea smiled. The corner of lily's mouth tilted upward a little. "I just want you to know I always thought it was very mean of Candice and Michelle to call you those names. Sorry I didn't stick up for you," she added sheepishly. Lily grinned.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Hey, aren't you usually with Natalie Wong?" Evy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think she's too happy with me right now. We got in a fight I guess," Lily looked at the floor. Evy nodded. The four girls chatted for most of the train ride. The talk only stopped when a burly looking seventh year came in demanding Rhea and Drhea to go to a compartment that held the most of the Ravenclaw's and explain why they had let off dung bombs. They sulked away leaving Evy and Lily. Evy stared out the window at the passing scenery and Lily got out her sketchpad and charcoal pencils. She started sketching Evy's wistful and longing expression as she watched the countryside. Evy finally looked up as Lily was adding the final touches to her hair. She asked wheat Lily was drawing and Lily handed over the sketchpad looking sheepishly guilty. Evy smiled.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I drew you. I mean, I like to draw models and you were just right there and all and--" Lily was cut off by Evy.  
  
"Its fine Lily. I don't mind. You're a very good artist. Can I see some of your other work?" Lily nodded and Evy began flipping through the sketchbook. She stopped on a picture Lily had drawn months ago of Natalie and her older sister that also attended Hogwarts. Her sister, Chrys was laughing at a joke Natalie was telling. Chrys and Natalie looked a lot alike. They both had black hair and icy blue eyes. Both had cherry red lips and a small delicate nose. Lily looked at the picture and sighed. (A/N: She seems to being sighing a lot doesn't she? Sorry 'bout that.)  
  
"I'm sorry about your fight Lily."  
  
"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I guess we should change into our robes huh?" Evy nodded and they changed in their school uniforms. Just as they were done the train came to a halt and they gathered their things and left. Evy and Lily got into a carriage. Just as they had closed the door it opened again to reveal Rhea and Drhea. The climbed in and took a seat. They were clearly out of breath.  
  
"Hi again! You'll never guess what happened! We were getting this big lecture from our House Prefect--"  
  
"So to show him our undying love and appreciation to him--"  
  
"We set off a whole box!"  
  
"It was bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Sorry Lily, we know you're a Prefect and all but--"  
  
"It was so funny--"  
  
"To see their faces!" They both broke off and started laughing. Evy had dissolved into uncontrollable giggles, and Lily could barely contain her laughter. The rest of the carriage ride went rather giggly. Lily couldn't stand up straight when she got out of the carriage. Her stomach hurt so hard she had to hold on the Evy's shoulder for support. They finally reached the great hall and sat down at their table waving frantically back to Rhea and Drhea who sat at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Man, they should've been in Gryffindor," Lily said. Evy nodded watching the approaching Natalie with Sirius on her arm, flanked by the other Marauders. Lily sighed and turned her attention to Rhea and Drhea who were now trying, and failing to get the Ravenclaw table to disco with them. The Ravenclaw Prefects were sending death glares towards them. Lily silently grinned. They were sweet if you looked past their inner prankster". Suddenly Lily was pulled out of her thoughts when someone sat across from her. Lily looked up she felt Evy's hand on her forearm. She looked across the table to see Natalie with a smile on her face.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I would give out thank-yous but right now I'm too tired and I was too tired to write more so I just stopped. Hope you don't mind. I hope you liked this chapter; I personally didn't find it to be as good as the last but. whatever. I'm almost asleep while typing this so.. Adios amigos! :o) Thanks again for the reviews! Oh and if anything is wrong like misspelled in this chapter, sorry. Too tired to check it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter. 


	3. Broken Friends and James

****

Chapter 3

Lily looked at Natalie's beautiful smile blankly. She could barely raise the corners of her mouth in return. Natalie opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it again as McGonagall walked in with a line of new students behind her. Lily tried to turn her full attention to the Sorting but couldn't. Her eyes kept drifting towards Natalie and the picture perfect smile she had plastered on her face. Lily knew that smirk. She saw it multiple times when Nat was planning something. Sooner then Lily would've liked the Sorting was over and Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech. Suddenly the golden plates were full of food. Lily poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice and put a small portion of salad on her plate. She stabbed at it half heartedly as she heard Natalie snorted.

"Oh Lily dear, don't tell me that's _all _you're going to eat! Here, let me help you!" Natalie laughed gleefully as she piled Lily's plate with steak, potatoes, and chicken. As the amount of food on Lily's plate grew, so did the horrid expression on her face. Finally done with filling Lily's plate Natalie smiled as if to make polite conversation and said, "So Lily, how is your little…_screwed up _family? Has your mother been on any new… _adventures_ lately? You could learn a lot from her you know Lils. You could become an A class slut if you listened to her once in a while." 

Lily's face went through many different changes in that moment. You could see anger, sadness, resentment, and disgust. Evy watched in horror as her new friend stood up quickly, grabbed her goblet and threw pumpkin juice on Natalie. Natalie squealed and pushed away from the table. "You'll pay for this Evans!" She shouted, but Lily couldn't hear her as she tore out of the Great Hall. Evy was getting ready to stand up when she saw another silent figure do so and slink towards the doors. Evy sat back down in wonderment as she watched James Potter exit the Great Hall. 

James walked quickly as he followed Lily. He didn't even know why he was following her. He had just suddenly arose from his seat on an impulse when this girl jumped up and ran out. He didn't even know her for heaven's sake! So why was he chasing after this girl? He didn't know. James shook his head and continued his stealthy follow. He rounded a corner and slowed his pace. If he was going to find her and comfort her he was going to have to do it "accidentally". He wasn't about to just bombard her with soothing words, comforts, and questions. James knew what it was like to have an abnormal family. His own was very strange. He knew that a stranger rushing in on her wasn't in her ideal comfort zone at that time. 

James sighed as he crying became audible to him. This would not be pleasant. He placed a hand on the doorknob to the classroom that held the now sobbing girl. Taking a deep breath James entered and walked over to Lily's side, where he crouched next to her. Lily sensing his presence looked up startled. James smiled. Lily sniffled and scooted away.

"What d'you want?" She dabbed at her nose with a small finger. James reached inside his cloak and produced a handkerchief for her. She gratefully accepted it but still looked wary of him. 

"I saw the way Natalie treated you back there and--" he faltered. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." Lily dabbed her nose with the handkerchief again and looked James over. 

"Why?" She asked simply. James raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Because I thought it was mean. I came to see if you wanted to talk but apparently you don't so I'll--" James moved towards the door. Lily jumped up, "No! I mean, I would like to talk, if that's alright." She looked at the floor, seeming unsure of her rash decision. James smiled and sat down on the floor, patting to the spot next to him, which Lily sat down on. 

"So… What is wrong with you and Natalie?" James broke the awkward silence between them and Lily sighed mournfully. 

"I don't know, one minute we're best friends, the next she's saying I'm just another poser." Lily was silent for a moment, "And then she has to go and say all of that _dreadful _stuff about my family! I mean, it's not like I want the whole friggin' world to know of about my stupid family." She broke off looking embarrassed. She had expected a look of revolt or at least a look of annoyance on James' face, but not the look of understanding he had. 

"I know how you feel, to me my family is just as-- as whatever as yours is. Probably worse." Lily shook her head earnestly. 

"No one's family can be as bad as mine!" She grinned a little. "I'm the most normal one there is and _I'm _a witch!" James had to smile at the grin that lit her face. "Yeah," he agreed. "Now how about you and me go back up to the Common Room. I'm sure the feast is over by now. And if you have anymore problems with Natalie, let me know. Okay? I have… _connections._" Lily laughed and nodded, bounding out the door after James. 

****

A/N: Okay, okay, please don't hurt me! ::audience throws rotten tomatoes:: I'm sorry! ::ducks out of the line of fire:: I know it was short but I couldn't help it. I felt like I needed to write more and add on so you wouldn't send me hate mail or anything, and this poor excuse for a chapter is what came out of my sorry efforts. I know it's moving waaay too fast, well this chapter did anyway, and it doesn't make much sense but bare with me okay? I love you my wonderful reviewers! I'll try to add thank-you's in here, but I'm nit making any promises. If you want a **DISCLAIMER **see the first chapter, I think. Tell me in a review if you'd like me to rewrite this chapter and post it again. Thanks!

****

Thank-you: Lily-White, Jimbiny Lupin-Wood, k-chan, lilypotter188, surferbunny77, pttlvr, kqiilrlleyr, btownbabe, Shree, andrea-the-angel, Lizmaurader4eva, Eemia, KV, Sassy Chica, chanderlscheesecake, dropped rose, Clearbrook, Em, Alohamora. _If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry, you guys are really great! Love ya all the way! Oh, and **Eemia**, would you mind if I borrowed your name for an original I'm writing? I've totally fallen in love with it and I thought I would ask before using it! Thanks again! _


	4. Sleep… what’s that?

__

Change of Heart

Chapter 4

Written by: Starburst Queen

The next few weeks went by quickly for Lily. She had great new friends, her grades soared and flourished even past their normal excellence, and she was happy. That is until she crossed Natalie's path. Sirius and Natalie hadn't lasted long. They broke up a week after school had started. Natalie had come crying to Lily begging her help and forgiveness. Lily had sympathy for Natalie, but she couldn't be forgiven that easily. No matter how sorry she felt for Natalie, she couldn't help her. 

Natalie had pleaded for Lily to help her get back at Sirius for breaking her heart but Lily's new love for her friends wouldn't let her help Natalie reek revenge on her friends. Natalie had been hateful and more rude to Lily since then. All Lily could do was turn her head. Lily received numerous letters from her parents, and numerous letters informing her of her mothers new lover, Ronald. Carroll had even sent Lily a picture of him in one letter asking her honest opinion on whether or not he was dashing. Lily was quite disgusted and disgruntled. She never knew how to answer her mothers letters so she always wrote in a monotone.

Time was approaching fast for the first Quidditch match of the year against Gryffindor and Slytherin, the two most well known rivals in all of Hogwarts' history. Brawls, magical and physical, were breaking out in the hallways much more than usual, and tensions were running high. Both Quidditch teams were practicing furiously day and night. James and Sirius got in late most nights and it was left up to Lily, Remus, and Evy to get them through school. 

As they sat in the Common Room waiting for Sirius and James to get in Lily sighed and put down her quill. She yawned and stretched, rubbing her tired eyes. "Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"You look tired, why don't you go on up to the dorm? Remus and I can finish everything up…" Worry laced delicately through Evy's words. Lily shook her head and picked the quill back up. "I'll be fine Ev." A few moments later the Portrait Hole opened and the Gryffindor Quidditch team dragged in, James in the lead.

He slowly walked towards the trio and fell heavily onto the couch Lily was setting on. As the team dispersed to their dorms he called out, "Match tomorrow! Get _loads _of sleep!" Sirius snorted and sat down on an adjacent couch. 

"Sleep… what's that? I can't seem to remember seeing how you never let us _get any_!" James rolled his eyes in response and laid his head in Lily's lap. She looked down at him with an eye brow raised.

"Comfortable?" James grinned and nodded. Lily shook her head and picked up her Arithmancy chart studying it. After a few moments she noticed James' stare and looked down at him. She sighed and asked, "What do you want?" James' grin only grew larger. Lily began to worry, James never looked that innocent and mischievous all at once unless he had something planned. 

"Oh…nothing…" Came James' sly response. Lily rolled her eyes and rolled up her Arithmancy chart and stuck it in her bag and then got up allowing James' head to fall painfully onto the arm of the couch. James groaned and Lily evilly smiled while the others snickered loudly. Lily yawned and turned to everyone. "I think I'm going to bed, good luck at the match tomorrow." As Lily turned to walk up the stairs she heard Sirius say, "What do you mean 'good luck tomorrow'? Aren't you coming?" Lily shook her head. "Quidditch matches aren't exactly my social appetite…"

"What? Lily! You _have _to come! I don't want to sit alone!" Evy jumped up and Remus looked at her meaningfully. "Evy, you won't be alone! You have Rhea and Drhea! And Remus will be there!" Evy gave Lily tremendous puppy dog eyes and said, "But Lily! It won't be the same without you! Puh- lease!!" Lily sighed and finally agreed to go to the match resulting in many loud squeals from Evy. Lily grinned and made her way to her dorm where she changed into some pale blue silk pants and a tight white spaghetti strap top. Lily yawned again as she climbed into her bed and pulled the curtains together. 

Lily was already asleep and dreaming before her head hit the soft downy pillow.

****

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I'm still in a major writer's block mode, but I'll try to write more. Sorry this is so short! Thanks to: **Dropped Rose, blueskywillow555, alaina, Kitty, Daisy Silk, Starlight Gundam, Hermione101888, ICE, Clearbrook, Musichick, Shree, Sassy Chica, **and** LizMaurder4eva! **You're all great reviewers! Oh, and just to let everyone know, I've changed my pen name, but everything is still the same.


	5. Fat and Ugly Stops No Hoes!

__

Change of Heart

Chapter 5

Written By: Starburst Queen

__

Lily slept quiet peacefully for once and woke up refreshed the next morning to a warm looking yet chilly glow at her window. She jumped from discarded clothing article to discarded clothing article, left by her roommates and her self while getting ready for bed the previous night, trying to avoid a conflicting meeting with the cold flagstone floor just beneath her.

Soon, Lily reached the large bathroom that the five sixth year girls shared on a daily basis. Lily turned on a shower and watched in the mirror as fog and steam clouded up the bathroom. When the bathroom was well incased in a thick penetrating swarm of heat and steam Lily climbed into the stone shower and under the downpour of hot, burning, clear liquid. Lily sighed and stuck her head under the water to let it run down her front and back, down her face, leaving its trail as it went. She lathered her hair with shampoo, then conditioner, rinsing out each lather as she went. 

She then began shaving, to only nick her leg, which began bleeding profusely, which led to Lily cursing loudly as she rushed to finish her shower. When she got out, she hobbled out of the bathroom, and as quietly as she could to her bed stand and grabbed her wand, and then hobbled back to the bathroom. Finally she sat down in a huff and fixed her cut. She sighed and finally began to dry of, pausing only briefly to rub on lotion before moving to the mirror again to twirl around with her hair. She finally decided on softly curling the tips of her layers when the door opened and her other four room mates began to filter in. Lily's long time enemies, Candice and Michelle sneered towards her and she sighed. Some things never changed. Along with them was Natalie. Her once beloved Natalie, whom she had shared many, many secrets with. Whom she had shared many late nights, and hot fudge sundaes, many crushes, and many still treasured memories.

When Natalie sneered, Lily could only look back towards the mirror, at her own reflection and slowly, with a now cold and numb hand, pick up an eyeliner pen. When she was done darkening the lines below and above her eyes she began to apply concealer and powder. Finally she walked out into their room to hunt for clothes. After many pain staking minutes of being hunched over hers and Evy's wardrobes, she came out victorious, holding a rugged looking pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with "Evans" written on the back in maroon, with a symbol of a griffin under it. She quickly threw on her clothes and a pair of worn looking tennis shoes and ran out of the room, down to the Great Hall.

When she arrived she saw the Marauders eating and discussing the upcoming match of the day. Lily sat down across from James and grabbed a bagel and some strawberry cream cheese. Just as she was pouring herself a goblet of orange juice Evy came whirling in sporting Lily's new ankle length capris and lilac shirt and the funniest news Lily had heard in ages. "Guys! You'll never guess what just happened in our dorm!" Evy could barely contain her excitement and glee. She was quiet literally bouncing in her chair while buttering her toast and pouring her orange juice. 

Lily laughed and took away the, though dull but still very capable of doing harm in the hands of a hyper Evy, butter knife and asked, "What happened Evy?" At this cue Evy replied very fast and rather loudly, "Natalie was in the bathroom and she thought she could use her wand as some odd kind of muggle contraption and curl her hair. Well, I guess she held the hot part of the wand in her hair for to long and," here she paused for a gulp or air, only to start again, at the same rapid pace, "it burned straight through her hair and it fell off! She's still in there shrieking, not knowing what to do! Well, I, of course, immediately started laughing hysterically and had to run out of the room before she could hex me or something and Candice and Michelle were trying to help her! But it was so great; a huge chunk of her long perfect black hair just fell out! Like that!" With a flourish, Evy snapped her fingers to punctuate her ending. With her finish the whole of the Gryffindor table and parts of others broke off into a tremendous laughter, which only greatened when Natalie, holding a third of her hair in her hand, stomped into the Great Hall looking for Madame Pompfrey. 

Candice and Michelle flanked her, trying to look like they meant business, but miserably failing, seeing how they, themselves, could barely hold in their gales of laughter and large grins that threatened to enlighten their faces behind their perfectly manicured hands. Madame Pompfrey and Professor McGonagall immediately jumped to action, trying to shush the students and ushering the now half hairless Natalie out. Soon enough, the peals of laughter died down and everyone began to feel pre match jitters. The match was on a Saturday, so most of the student population was decked out in muggle clothing, with the only thing showing that they weren't at a normal school being their Hogwarts' cloaks they shouldered as a precaution to the warning weather.

Finally everyone began making their way to the Quidditch Pitch, each person elbowing their way through the crowd to get good seats. Lily, Evy, and Remus soon found their way to the Gryffindor stands and, choosing a seat near the top, began to watch the other students. After moments of briefly watching everyone, they heard their names being shouted. Lily looked up to see Rhea and Drhea waving frantically from a bottom row. Lily grinned and waved back, finally causing Evy and Remus to see the 'Dastardly Dou' as they had fondly began to be called. The twins climbed their way to the top to squeeze in between Evy and a fourth year Gryffindor named Alice McGee. As the hustle of finding seats died down Madame Hooch walked out into the middle of the pitch holding a broom in one hand and dragging a large, quivering trunk in the other. 

The announcer, a sixth year Ravenclaw, Kaitlyn Moore, cleared her voice and began to announce the players of each House team, which began to assemble on the pitch. "Here is the Gryffindor House team: Johnson, Alley, McGregor, Potter, Lambert, Black, and, Covington! And now for the ahem, Slytherin House team: Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Dickinson, Gregory, Callahan, and, McCoy." The latter team was said with less enthusiasm, both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wanted Gryffindor to win the match. Everyone mounted their brooms and Madame Hooch opened the trunk, allowing three of the four balls to fly freely. She held the large red Quaffle in her right hand, mounted her broom, pushed off, and blew the whistle, which resided in her left hand. The teams rose in the air and she tossed the Quaffle in the air between two of the Chasers, Gryffindor's Alley grabbing it and taking off towards the Slytherin goal post where their Keeper, Callahan was waiting.

James was soon beside Mickey Alley and caught the thrown Quaffle. He dived under Gregory, around Dickinson, over a Bludger and shot the Quaffle into a Slytherin goal. Gryffindor supporters screamed their approval all throughout the stands while Slytherin supporters booed and hissed. While a Slytherin Chaser came into possession of the Quaffle, a Slytherin Beater hurled a Bludger towards Chandra Johnson, who was attempting to steal away the Quaffle. The Bludger hit Chandra with so much force it knocked her into a nearby stand and she slid to the grass and pebbles below. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and awarded Chandra a penalty shot, which she took and made, sending the Gryffindor supporters into another frenzy and making the score a wondrous twenty to zero, Gryffindor in the lead.

The game continued in this fashion for what seemed like hours until finally both Seekers spotted and soared after the Snitch, sending the crowd into a gasping shock, and the other players into a sort of still stupor. Neck and neck, Sean Covington and Alan McCoy were racing towards the Gryffindor stand where Lily and her friends sat, watching them with amazement. Both hands were outstretched, heading straight for Lily's ear. Suddenly she heard Evy above all of the cheering, "Don't move Lily! It's right by your ear!" Lily shut her eyes tightly and clenched her hands into earth shattering fists. She suddenly felt a rush above her head and felt her hair rustle. She opened her eyes and saw Sean's callused hand reach out and grab the small golden glimmer that was hovering just beside her. When his fingers had barely encircled the Snitch, he pulled up, raising his triumphant hand over his head. Lily felt the tip of his broom just brush the very top of her hair. 

Lily let out the breath she had been holding and unclenched her hands to see deep nail indentions on the inside of her palms.

The crowd screamed their approval as the final score was raised: 270 to 120. Gryffindor banners and colors flew up all over the stadium, except for the entire green and silver section, which now looked sulky and sneered at the Gryffindor's and their team. The Gryffindor team rose in the air again and did a few small victory laps. As they were in the middle of their third lap, Lily and the others were standing up and getting ready to leave. Suddenly she uttered a shrill scream of terror as a brown, vile goop suddenly poured onto her head and ran down her face, back, and neck.

She looked up through the brown mess to see a sneering Natalie looking down, resting her elbows on her knees, residing on an upper bleacher. As she sneered and laughed she twirled her wand in between her fingers, carelessly as though it was nothing but a small child's toy baton. Lily glared, trying to ignore the snickering and chuckles around her, and struggled to smother the horrible bile that was rising in her throat. Lily let out a small whimper and turned her head. Natalie laughed, a loud, cruel, menacing laugh and suddenly there was a shower of white, soft, downy feathers raining down upon her, and sticking to her.

Then, suddenly on the Quidditch scoreboard, a picture of Lily in the previous year, flashed up. It was a picture of a blubbery, fat Lily modeling off her brand new fire engine red bikini off to her mother and Natalie, who had snapped a picture saying she looked beautiful and gorgeous. The now leaving crowd turned around to stare at the score board which read at the bottom of the picture, "**Fat and Ugly Stops No Hoes!"** and started to roar with a tremendous, cruel laughter. Most turned to point at the now, sticky, brown and white Lily as she sat there trying and failing miserably to suppress the downfall of tears that were cascading down her face.

Evy's arm found their way around Lily's shoulders, despite the disgusting mess. Rhea and Drhea stood in front of Lily as though they were her protectors and Remus' hands laid themselves on her right arm sending a warm comforting feeling throughout her body. Suddenly James and Sirius were above them, both with looks of hate and bad feeling on their faces. Lily couldn't look at any of their faces, full of pity and anger, because of the shame and humiliation that showed on hers. 

James' arms were suddenly around Lily's waist as he scooped her up in his arms and sat her on his broom, flying her towards the castle, leaving the others to make their way as quick as possible to the Gryffindor Common Room. Instead of taking Lily through the whole school, he flew straight to the tower of the boys' dorm, where he slept and entered through the window, and sat Lily down, gently, on his bed, which was done in dark maroon and gold colors, that did not match his room mates beds, all done differently. Remus' bed was made of dark and light blues, with some silver, showing his calm, friendly nature, which he displayed so often to most people around him. Sirius' bed was done in many different bright colors, ranging from green to yellow. His bed showed his crazy and wild side that loved to prank and laugh. Lily loved the array of messy colors splashed on his bed. Peter, a boy whom sometimes roamed with the Marauders, but was more than often gone, had done his bed in a light sea foam green color, which Lily found to be very pretty. It showed his shy and quiet nature that everyone always saw.

Lily's tears had slowed and came at a less rapid pace, but still none the less, fell down her cheeks, leaving small, barely noticeable streaks as they went. James' arms remained around Lily as he rocked and shushed her, assuring her that everything would be all right and they would get Natalie back. Soon Remus, Sirius, and Evy rushed into the dorm, only to go back out, leaving James to comfort Lily, as they knew he could. James carried Lily into their bathroom and sat her down on a stool, which he summoned from somewhere.

He turned to a sink and drenched a washrag in warm water and turned back to Lily and wiped off her face, revealing a pink, hiccupping face. As he soothed her more, her hiccups died down and she looked up at James. "Thank-you James…"

He put both of his hands on her shoulder and leaned towards her, now just inches away from her face. "Lily…" He was now at a loss for words as he looked in her eyes. "Natalie is a bitch… you didn't deserve that and she won't get by with it. No matter what happens I'll- _we'll _be here for you…" James was just scant inches away from Lily and the thought, _kiss her, _flashed through his mind, which he almost willing did. But as a last minute's thought he shook his head and pulled back. "Look Lily, I'll get you some of your pants to put on and a tee shirt of mine, you can take a shower in here… we'll all be in the Common Room when you're ready okay?" Lily nodded and thanked James again as he brought her a pair of her long, baggy, gray sweat pants with the very tip of the bottoms cut off, and a slightly small, but still baggy maroon-ish red Gryffindor Quidditch shirt with his name on it. She quickly discarded her nasty clothes and jumped in the shower, thankful to be able to wash her hair and body, and free it of the sticky mess.

Finally, after spending more than an hour of scrubbing in the shower, she was clean and in fresh clothes. She dried her hair with a flick of her wand and paused before she exited the bathroom to smell James' sweet smell that hung around her and the bathroom, from where she had found and used his soap. She smiled slightly and made her way down to the Common Room, which was not surprisingly empty, seeing how everyone was at supper, except for the Marauders and Evy, who sat around a small table talking in hushed voices. When they saw Lily a look of concern passed everyone's faces and slowly disappeared when she smiled a very small smile. Evy moved over revealing a place to sit and a plate of food, along with some sweets, a goblet, and a jug of what she presumed to be butter beer from the sweet, warm smell wafting from it. Lily made her way to the table and took her spot between Evy and Remus and began to slowly eat her food. After a few moments of eating, she looked up, aware that everyone was staring at her.

"What is it?"

"We're going to get Natalie back… and show her that she can't pick on others." Evy's voice sounded clear and full of mischief. 

"Natalie's going to pay for what she did to you Lil…You're either in or not, but we figured that--"

"You'd want to take place in revenge. Both Rhea and Drhea are in with us," Remus finished James' sentence. Lily looked at everyone sitting around the table. She looked at James and into his evil glinting eyes and shuddered against her will. She knew what he was planning and instead of revolting it and wanting to put a stop to it, like every other Prefect would, she found herself falling more and more into it, and she hated it.

Beside him, Sirius laughed cruelly and Remus cocked a questioning eyebrow at her. Beside her Evy's grin was full of revenge and despise. Lily sighed and nodded her head, finally lowering her defenses to the pressures of her friends. She lowered her head and sighed in defeat. She was about to dive into the icy cold waters of trouble, revenge, and everything else she was against, only to never return alive and whole again. 

In a few hours, by their own minds and hands, Natalie Wong would feel all of the torture and pain, and even the sobs she had so often caused Lily and countless many others to fell in the past few months of school. In a few hours, Natalie Wong would _pay._  


A/N: I'm so glad I finally got that chapter finished! It took me forever. I would come up with certain spots in little spirts at odd moments, while I would be in a mad search for a pen and paper, to write them down. And then when I was writing it all and making it come together I had to change things and recreate some of them to make them fit in and sound right. I didn't think I would ever get this done. I don't know how long it will take me to finish the next chapter; I haven't even started to think about it. Next week I'll be gone out of town, but not to worry! I'll have my trusty pen and notebook! Hehe, check back in two weeks or so maybe… it _should _be done by then, but no promises! I don't feel like rereading this and making sure everything sounds right so, I'm sorry if it sounds screwed up. And here are the thank-you's for the last chapter: **Shaye, mz-duCkiee, Zoey, Dude Where's My Cheese, Shining Crystal, **and **sum1special!!** Thanks to all of my wonderful, beautiful reviewers! I love you all! Hehe, please be a darling and review this chapter, which I slaved over for you! Oh yeah, and now that we're up to 42 reviews, let's try to make it even higher! If we get to 50 or higher from this chapter I'll do or write a little something special for you like a little sweet or humorous short story or something, or whatever you want. And if you want me to review your stories tell me in a review!


	6. Sweet and Sorrowful Revenge

****

Chapter 6  


"Tell me again why we're doing this!" Hissed a rather perturbed looking Lily, as she tread softly behind a quietly giggling Sirius. She rolled eyes at his feeble attempts to stifle the small girlish bubbles erupting from his throat.

"Because darling, Nat did something very horrendous to our lovely and now we must make her hurt for it," James said in a sickeningly sweet voice that dripped with the essence of sappy honey. Lily grumbled yet again but, in spite of herself, smiled at their loving protectiveness. She adored the feeling of being wanted and cared for. When she was lonely, sad, or frightened, she would wrap herself up in the wonderful, cascading blanket of kind tenderness that radiated from her friends, no matter what the distance.

Lily looked silently at her friends, one by one, as she slowly followed them. They were all so special to her, all so dear to her, each in their own way. There were Rhea and Drhea, both Ravenclaws, and both she would be lost without. They pranked everyone; including the un- prank able Marauders. They defied every rule, but were still very clever and quick witted. Then there was Remus. Dear old Remie… He was the most soft-spoken one of the group. Even though quiet he was the most heard, and very well thought of. Remus was mostly unlike his friends because of his lack of playing girls. He hardly ever dated, but Lily could see the longing that Remus held in his eyes for one person, and for that person only. That one, single person that held Remus' heart and mind was none other than Lily's best friend, Evy.

Evy was oblivious to Remus' passions and desires for her, but were lost in her own for him. Lily watched Evy yearn for Remus. She was blinded by her own stupidity. Evy couldn't and wouldn't see anything she didn't want to. And she didn't want to see herself liked by anyone, especially by someone she liked. Evy was scared of commitment, as was Lily herself. She was a strong one, and stubborn. Once she got an idea into her head, she could never be persuaded other wise. She was also a gentle one that took her fair share in pranks and trouble causing. Befriending Lily in her time of need before any of the others had, she had always kept a special nook in Lily's heart. Lily loved no one more than her dear Evy. She was smart, kind, and always willing to lend a hand. 

Sirius came then. Even through his tough prankster guy exterior, there was a soft gentle side to him. One that could be very sweet and loving. A side that had been shown to Lily when no one else was there, one that comforted, cuddled, and even kissed her problems away. Though months before, this had never been spoken of out loud. It had become a mutual agreement between the two, they wouldn't tell anyone, and when they needed each other, that same solace could be found at any moment. 

Then, there was James. The ringleader. The one everybody loved. The player, the one Lily loved, even though she wouldn't admit it, to herself, or to anyone. He was her big brother, her protector, and her love. Since that first night he had sought her out to see how she was, he has always been there, and always would. She cherished him, over any of the others. Even over Evy and Remus. Lily smiled to herself and rolled her eyes at the sneaking forms of her best friends. Just as they got to the girls dormitory, they came to a halt. James held a finger to his lips and slowly opened the door.

They all gradually walked in, as quietly as they could. But the quiet seemed to disappear into the even louder and more shrill giggles of Sirius. Lily scowled in his direction and placed a silencing charm around them all. James nodded in thanks and Lily grinned. Lily crept over to Natalie to place the more difficult charms of that they were placing while the rest worked on others. Finally all spells but Lily's was cast. They stepped back as she raised her wand whispered a few, inaudible words and then finally, pointed it at Natalie's throat and said, "_Sonorus!" _The spell cast and the silence spell removed, everyone headed back to their respectable dorms laughing and giggling, all except for Evy and Lily. They changed clothed and climbing into their own beds. Lily grinned at the satisfactory feeling of sweet and sorrowful revenge.

***

The next morning, Lily woke up to the sound of Natalie's loud humming and singing as she pranced around the room getting ready for a day of classes. Lily rolled her eyes and climbed out off her bed to get ready and hurry down to breakfast with the others. 

Just as Lily was putting a last loose curl in her hair, the mail arrived. Lily looked up and then over at James who had just received a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Four new muggle attacks and three wizarding attacks." His face visibly paled. He was worried for his family; any respectable child would be if their parents were in the Auror line like his were.

Before the talk could turn too deeply into the subject, Natalie walked in, in all of her glory. Unbeknown to Natalie, everything on her as see through, right down to her bright red granny panties she had chosen for the day because Sirius had stolen all of her others. A large thought bubble had appeared over her head and there were two images in it. One of herself, and one of Severus Snape. She seemed to be thinking about the dream she had had last night, and the dream Natalie was in a black lace bra and panties while Snape was in his robes. The dream Natalie walked over to him and ripped off his clothes while passionately kissing and groping him. The whole Hall stared. Lily and the others had ducked under the table to hide their gleeful laughing.

Next, sounds that looked as if they should be coming out of the dream Natalie's mouth was coming out of the real Natalie's mouth. While part of her dream was showing she had walked over to the real Snape and started to grab his collar and follow her dreams example. "Oh Snape! My sexy Sevvie! Come to Momma!" The dream Natalie began to happily stroke and smack the dream Snape on his behind while the real one began to feel the real Snape up. 

Eyes widened. Finally after the disgusting display of affection, Natalie stood up in the Slytherin table (her dream self still going at the dream Snape) and called for attention. "Everyone! Everyone! I would like to announce a few things! First off, I would love to say… Severus dear, thank you for that _glorious _night in the broom shed the other evening after your practice and also that, I am a dirty whore! Thank you!" She bowed and sat down in Snape's lap, straddling him, and beginning another make out session. Students' mouths were gaping open and their eyes were bulging out. Slytherin House team members had a look of dawning come over their faces as they realized why Snape had been late to dinner that night, and teachers were thunder struck. The only one of the group that had made the "truth" come out that was, now, acting as if nothing had happened was Lily. She sat there calmly as she poured milk into her cereal and slowly took and crunching bite. Suddenly everyone erupted into a roaring laughter and teachers finally jumped up to calm everyone and to remove the spells. McGonagall ran over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed James and Sirius by their ears, she barked at Remus, Evy, Drhea, Rhea, and Lily to follow her as she led them out of the Great Hall.

She marched them all to her office and sat them down in a row, in front of her desk. Soon Natalie walked in and sat down beside Lily. She had turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, darker even then Gryffindor's House colors. McGonagall ranted and yelled at them for an hour and then decided upon a punishment fit for the crime. "You shall each be suspended for two weeks from classes and for three months from Hogsmeade visits. I am ashamed and appalled at your behavior! It was disgusting and degrading. And don't look so smug Ms. Wong! The punishment goes for you as well!" Natalie began to protest but the professor silenced her. "Your actions weren't unnoticed at the last Quidditch game. This is final!" She bellowed loudly. Lily stared defiantly back at her with an eyebrow cocked. With one final look, McGonagall snapped her arms to her side and marched out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.

Sirius laughed, James sighed, Remus and Evy looked shell-shocked, while the twins gave each other high fives. Natalie looked like she could kill and Lily rolled her eyes. "Look what you've done now, bitch! You can never stop being selfish and acting like a childish mud blood can you?" Natalie snarled. Lily turned to her calmly, blinked, and slapped Natalie with such a force across the face it sent her reeling out of the chair and across the room. Natalie looked shocked as she rubbed her now swollen and red cheek. Large tears welled up in her eyes and one, lone tear fell down her face. Lily blinked one last time, smiled evilly, and swiftly walked out of the room, slamming the door in the same fashion as the professor had done earlier.

****

A/N: I'm finished! Woohoo for me! Go me, go me, go me! I know it's not that good, and I'm sorry! But I wanted to finish it so I wrote it in an hour's time. Not when my best work is turned out I'm afraid. Oh my gosh! You people are absolutely fantastic! You have put me at 56 reviews! I love you! Everyone defiantly deserves a thank you in this chapter. **THANK YOU:**

Sailorsunandchildofthesun, Jessica: We all hate Natalie dear, trust me, and romance is coming soon! **Kait: **I'm not really sure why she hates Lily, she just does… she wasn't originally planned to but, she refused to like her, and plus… she's a bitch! **mmn763, GC-JoelsGurl, fairies, elvencherry07, Lady Of Imladris: **Long past the 12th… I'm sorry! **kt, Diamondeye, mz-duCkiee, Shaye, lady azira, **and, last but not least, **Shinning Crystal! **Thank you guys so, so, so much! I love you all so much! And to all of you that have been reading for a while, an extra huggles goes out to you! You keep me going! ¡Muchos gracious mi amigos! Spanish is getting to me… Can't ya tell! Love you all! **Review, review, review!**


	7. Midnight Shopping and Mistakes

****

Chapter 7

A week into their suspension Lily was lounging on a love seat near the fire reading while Sirius and James were playing a game of exploding snaps near her. Remus and Evy were close to the three and looked up and laughed every time a card exploded. Just as Sirius was putting a last card on the top Professor McGonagall walked in. Sirius yelped and dropped the card, causing the entire deck to explode, leaving both of the boy's eyebrows singed, their faces charred, and Lily covered in an ash like film. The professor took hardly any notice as she tacked up a new announcement on the bulletin board. As she stalked out barely glancing at them, Evy got up to read the piece of parchment.

As Lily grumpily complained and cleaned her face Evy read out loud: " 'Formal winter ball. To be held on the last day before Christmas break, on the 20th of December. All students in or above year four will be allowed to attend. Dress robes or muggle dresses are required.' I can't wait for the ball… that's only two weeks away! Lily, have you already gotten your outfit?" Evy sat down beside Remus again to look across at Lily. She glanced up from her book and nodded to Evy's question. "Okay, good then, now you can help me get something… we'll go next Hogsmeade visit…"

"Erm… Evy? Hate to rain on your lovely parade but… we're not allowed to go on any Hogsmeade visits for three months… I dunno how you're going to get a dress." Lily turned back to her book as Evy pouted.

"We can take James' Cloak and the Map and go…" Lily raised an eyebrow towards her friend.

"We're already in enough trouble Evy…"

"But Lily! Please! We won't get caught! I promise!" Evy pouted again with the puppy dog eye affect. Lily rolled her eyes and finally nodded.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'll swear you were using the Imperious Curse on me and making me do it! I'll swear to it!" Evy squealed and pounced on Lily, smothering her with a hug. "Oh! Lily! Thank-you so, so, so much! We'll go tonight! Yay! I get a new dress! I love you Lily!" She happily pranced up the stairs humming along the way. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes again, going, determinedly back to her book.

Lily looked back up at Evy slowly and blinked. "Ev…" she started with a cocked eyebrow, "Where the hell are you going to buy a dress… in the middle of the night?" Evy looked thoughtful as she considered Lily's point.

It was midnight when Lily was awoken to a hiss in her left ear. Lily's eyes narrowed as she glared silently at Evy. As she crawled out of her toasty bed to put her bare feet on the cold flagstone floor Evy held out a pair of khakis out. Lily took them and quickly shoved her legs through them. As she finished pulling her head through a long black sleeveless top the dorm door quietly inched open, a line of light shone across the room to alight upon Lily's lean form. She looked up to see James quietly sneaking into the room.

Evy looked up from her spot on the bed and waved him over. He handed her something and bent down to her level to whisper something in her ear. Evy listened carefully and nodded. James glanced briefly at Lily and exited the room. Lily swiftly made her way to the bathroom to dash on a little make up and curl her hair into loose loopy curls. As she walked out Evy handed Lily her purse, jacket, and boots. When they finally made it to the common room Lily slid on her black leather coat and wrapped the scarf she grabbed around her neck.

She raised an eyebrow at the Marauders as she silently slid on her black stiletto heeled boots. James cleared his throat and answered her unspoken question. "We decided that since you obviously can't buy a dress at any given hour of the late night that we might take you girls out for a drink instead," Lily nodded.

"Sounds fine with me… as long as you're the one buying the drinks," she smiled coyly. James grinned and in response offered his arm, which she gracefully took. The group exited the Portrait Hole and quickly but quietly made their way through the halls under the invisibility cloak until they reached a large mirror in the middle of the corridor. James pulled it out from the wall. The mirror swung open on hinges like a door to reveal a secret passageway. They stepped through and allowed the mirror to close behind them.

The group stepped into a dark tunnel and began to make their way to Hogsmeade. Soon the dirt ground started to tilt up making the trek even harder in boots. Lily sighed and paused. She bent over to catch her breath and started again. Luckily for Lily's feet they reached the opening into a dark alleyway deep in Hogsmeade. The group stepped out into the crisp cool air. Lily turned just in time to watch as a slab of wall rumbled over the entrance they had just exited.

James grinned as Rhea and Drhea stepped out of the shadows and joined the others. Lily laughed and shook her head. Rhea came up and looped her arm through Lily's while Drhea came up behind her and yanked her hip huggers down a little farther to show more curves. "Much better Lily! Now… let's go dance! Woo!" Lily's other arm was captured in Drhea's and she was suddenly being drug across the cobblestone street. The rest of the company followed behind laughing.

After passing the security, everyone walked into a large, loud, bar. Everyone it seemed was dancing to the fast paced music. The bass pulsed through Lily's blood, making her hips gently sway to the beat. As James and Sirius went to get drinks the girls went out onto the dance floor. Evy pulled Remus to her and they began dancing together. Remus looked awkward at first, then he began to enjoy the new closeness with Evy's body. Lily laughed and threw her head back. Her long red hair cascaded around her as she arched her back and danced to the music.

Dhrea looked at Rhea and she winked. Suddenly they were surrounding Lily. All three moved in unison, hips and bodies swaying together. Lily felt a small hand go on her waist and she grinned, knowing all attention was on the three girls. Soon, after long minutes of intense dancing, wolf whistles and cat calls could be heard through out the club. Lily laughed and she felt James come up beside her. She opened her eyes and saw the drink he had bought her in his hand. She eagerly broke away from the duo and made her way over to James. She took her martini from James and started to slink back away from him.

James, however, had other plans. He moved closer to Lily, making her laugh. She took another dancing step back and he advanced once more. Lily shook her head at his silly game and decided to let him win, it was more fun that way.

After what felt like hours of dancing and drinks the group stumbled their way back to school. Finally in the Common Room Lily smiled softly to her drunken self as she watched her friends walk up to their respectful dormitories. She turned to find James standing in the shadows staring intently at her. She blinked slowly, trying, and failing miserably to sober up a little.

"What is so interesting?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah…"

"Why me?"

"Because you are gorgeous." Lily snorted.

"What kind of crack are you smoking babe?"

"None… but for some reason every time I look at you I keep getting a high off of your beauty." Lily blushed at this and looked away. "Lily…" James stepped closer to her. "Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" Lily refused to look at him. James took another step closer. "You are so sweet… and kind… and smart and funny and beautiful… and everything I want. Just being around you makes me happier then any prank or good grade could." James trailed a line down her cheek with his index finger. "Lily?" When she still refused to look at him he put his finger under her chin and lift her face to his. "Do you understand Lily? I want to be with you so bad it hurts." He inched closer to her and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to brush her lips with his she turned her head and quietly retreated up to her dorm.

She lay in bed for the rest of the night finally sober turning the nights events over in her head. A silent tear streaked down her face. She wanted James, she really did. What she didn't want was to get hurt, or to hurt him. To her it seemed the only fair way to prevent either was to curb her own emotions of love and lust for James and stop things before they happened. She could do that couldn't she? Finally in the early hours of the morning she drifted off into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares, waiting to consume her and tear at her emotions, making her whimper his name, hoping he would come to her rescue.

****

A/N: Holy friggin' crap! Look! I finished chapter seven! I am so impressed haha! Now let's see how many of you stuck with me through my year long writer's block? blush I know this wasn't as good but please don't hate me and please send me many reviews about how much you love me! Hehe… it would make me feel better! ) It seems that I am entirely too tired to do thank you's, all I want to do is go to bed… but I guess I'll do them, just as any good writer would, you know you love me!

****

Seren Lunar Echo, FARIES, cherryblossomsakura2111, gothicshe-devil, mz-duCkiee, mmn673, LJstagflower4e, Crystal Zelda, Jaizar Black, truffletruffle01

Just to answer some questions: Lily _is_ the smart good one, but if someone did that to you wouldn't you want a little revenge as well? I know I sure would! No, Lily and Sirius are not having an affair, and he does not have any feelings, so far, for our fair, dearest Lilykins. Although, that _would_ make a darling plot twist wouldn't it? Haha… And the reason McGonagall suspected Lily was because, truthfully, would any of the others be so wonderful as to create such a spell? Plus, she was right in the middle of our favorite prankers, and she knew payback was coming, just not so sly and low haha. Plus, it was fun to make her evil! Hehe! You know you love me!


End file.
